And I Love Her
by kimberlycullen10
Summary: Jasper and Alice are in their mid-twenties, college grads who have been together for three years. He takes her out on the water near his parents' house in order to take the next step in their relationship. A birthday drabble series for ahizelm.


_**A/N:** This drabble series was written for ahizelm, one of my closest friends and my beta, on her birthday._  
><em>ILYSFM, my darling, and I hope you enjoyed these. ;)<em>

_Thank you so much to **SorceressCirce** for the prompts and for prereading, as well as the picspiration. Thank you also to **naelany** for prereading!  
><em>

_**Note:** Please go to the following site to see the picture prompt for this series:  
>http:s596(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/tt46/kimberlycullen10/fanfiction/?action=view¤t=angbdaydrabblepic(dot)png  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>s l e n d e r<strong>

Alice shuts her car door and skips toward me through the tall grass, pausing only to call out a greeting to my mother, who waves at her fondly from the kitchen window. Alice's smile widens as each step she takes closes the distance between us.

I can't wait another second – I rush forward, and she giggles as I sweep her slender form off the ground.

I find I can breathe easier with her in my arms.

"I missed you so much, Ali," I say, spinning her around.

She peppers my face with kisses. "I missed you, too, my Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong>f i l t e r<strong>

Alice and I aren't used to being apart. We met three years ago, during our junior year at UT, and were immediately inseparable – but after graduation she moved with her family to El Paso until she and I can find a place of our own in Austin.

It's been one month since I've seen her, and that is one month too long.

As we walk through the meadow, I note the little things that make her my Alice – her sparkling gray eyes, her soft skin, the way the sunlight filters through her long, dark hair.

She is my world.

* * *

><p><strong>f e a t h e r<strong>

I lead her through the brush to the small pier that my father built, which has our rowboat anchored to the side. I step down into the boat, and once I've steadied myself, I reach my hand up to help her in.

She smiles, taking my offered hand and placing one foot, then the other, inside the boat. It barely moves; her small body is as light as a feather.

As she settles, I chuckle. "This thing nearly capsized when I got in."

She waves her hand dismissively, still grinning. "Sit down, Jazz, and let's go! It's a beautiful day."

* * *

><p><strong>r i p p l e<strong>

I pick up the oar obligingly, tossing a "yes, ma'am," in her direction, which earns me a few giggles. Once we get out onto the river and are floating at a gentle pace, though, she becomes uncharacteristically silent.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I ask, putting the paddle down and taking her hand.

She leans over the side, dragging the fingertips of her free hand in the water, creating little ripples. She stares at them intently. Finally, she sighs. "I really hate being away from you, Jazz."

"I know, Ali. But we're real close to finding a house, I just know it."

* * *

><p><strong>c u r v e<strong>

"I sure hope so," she says, looking up at me through her lashes. As I squeeze her hand, her eyes shine with love - the same love that I know is reflected back at her through my own eyes.

As I continue rowing, Alice closes her eyes and leans her head back, allowing her face to absorb the warm Texas sun. I, however, am content to simply gaze at her, reveling in her absolute beauty - the smooth planes of her cheekbones, the curve of her plump lips.

I know without a doubt that Alice is my future… my always.

* * *

><p><strong>s t e a d y<strong>

It is that simple fact which allows me to forget my nerves and do what I have wanted to do since the second I met her.

Alice shifts so her back is to me, turning to face the sun more directly. She hums softly, her eyes still closed, and I slow my paddling.

This is it… this is the moment I've prepared so long for.

Alice turns her head. "Jazz, why have we stopped?"

I set the paddle down. My hand is steady and my heart is full as I reach into my pocket and grasp the little velvet box.

* * *

><p><strong>w h i s p e r<strong>

"Jazz?"

I take a deep breath.

"Jasper?"

By the time she turns to face me, I am on one knee, holding out the ring.

She gasps, clutching at her heart.

"Alice, I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. There has never been a single doubt in my mind about where I want to spend forever – right next to you, Ali. For the rest of my days."

A single tear slips down her cheek, though her smile is radiant.

"Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

"Oh," she whispers. "Yes. Yes, of course I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>s e r e n e<strong>

I slip the ring on her finger, and she gasps again as she tilts it, watching it sparkle in the sunlight. I reach out and wipe her tears.

Suddenly, she leaps at me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh my goodness, I have to start planning!" she squeals.

I laugh at the contrast of the serene, almost lazy way we're floating on the water with the way Alice is frantically discussing the "million things" she'll need to do.

I'm the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you, Ali."

She beams at me. "I love you, too, my Jasper."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _Happy happy birthday from me, Jasper, and Alice!_

_ ilysfm, p&s._


End file.
